


Drunken Drabbles

by amber_sword_lilies



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Femdom, Lingerie, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_sword_lilies/pseuds/amber_sword_lilies
Summary: A collection of little things I write when I'm drunk and people send me short snippet ideas over on my Tumblr! Look out for the next Wine Night XD!





	Drunken Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said "Red wine and Ignis sounds like a fantastic afternoon" and I can't help but agree :D.

“Surely not, dearest?”

“Oh absolutely. Get them off,” you purred, biting your lip before the next sip of deep, dark nectar bathed your tongue. 

Ignis breathed a sigh that only brought him more of that graceful composure he wore so well, and unbuckled his belt. The sound of steel clinking gently was music, if you’d ever heard it. You could’ve sworn his cheeks bore the lightest tinge of pink when he unzipped the fly of his immaculately tailored, charcoal trousers, pressed to perfection, pushed them down and stepped out. 

He was a sight of luxury on the best of days, but in the thick honeyed light of a sunset that steamed through the huge picture window of his office, high in the Citadel halls, he was smoothed to the finest things; silk, jewels and of course, _lace._

Your choice of a chaste, black pair of lace panties, suited him well. It was a sight that deserved yet another sip. You hummed as half-drunken eyes followed the fine lines of his hips as they led, unequivocally, to that fine bulge hiding shyly in lace, almost as though it were afraid but only more aroused by the idea. 

“I must be quite the sight,” he chuckled bashfully. There was a tinge to his ears now, you were _certain._ Ignis cleared his throat and watched you with lush eyes. 

“That you are…” you mused, taking yet another sip of a red so deep you could’ve drowned in its kiss. “Come here.”

He obliged- no, _obeyed,_ immediately. With due grace, Ignis stepped forward and fought to steady his breaths as the hand you tangled in that perfectly styled coif of wheaten hair guided him down. 

Sat on the edge of the desk, you had a surprise of your own waiting between your legs. One that had been necessary on a day as warm as this, when he could no longer bear a blazer and had rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoned the top few of his shirt. 

On his knees, between yours, he fought the shudder of his own breath as you watched him over the rim of a glass. His gaze asked a silent question. 

“You may,” you smirked.

Reverent hands, ever careful in their worships, pushed the black of your skirt up. He swallowed thickly at the sight waiting for him, as it had all day. Bare, slick from want and multiple indulgences, the sight of you made his mouth water. 

Blown pupils in jade rings met your eyes again. “May I? Please, miss…”

One more sip left a trickle in the glass. Leaning back, but still upright enough to watch him, you pulled the skirt up further and slowly poured the last of luscious fire over your sex, right in front of him. 

He prepared you so many delicacies, it was only fair. 

“You may.”


End file.
